sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Artisan Entertainment
| fate = Acquired and folded into Lions Gate Entertainment | key_people = Noel Bloom, Sr. | industry = Home video Motion pictures | owner = Family Home Entertainment (1983–1984) NCB Entertainment Group (1984–1987) Carolco Pictures (1987–1993) Independent (1993–1997) Bain Capital (1997–2003) Lionsgate (2003–2004) | parent = | divisions = Artisan Pictures Artisan Television Artisan Home Entertainment Artisan Digital Media Family Home Entertainment iArtisan FHE Kids | former_name = U.S.A. Home Video (1983–1987) International Video Entertainment (1985–1990) LIVE Entertainment (1988–1998) | foundation = (as U.S.A. Home Video) | location = 15400 Sherman Way, Van Nuys, CA (1986–1998) 2700 Colorado Ave, Santa Monica, CA (1998–2004) }} Artisan Entertainment (formerly known as U.S.A. Home Video, International Video Entertainment (IVE) and LIVE Entertainment) was an American film studio and home video company. It was considered one of the largest mini-major film studios until it was purchased by later mini-major film studio Lions Gate Entertainment in 2003. At the time of its acquisition, Artisan had a library of thousands of films developed through acquisition, original production, and production and distribution agreements. Its headquarters and private screening room were located in Santa Monica, California. It also had an office in Tribeca in Manhattan, New York."Company Profile." Artisan Entertainment. April 8, 2003. Retrieved on September 3, 2011. The company owned the home video rights to the film libraries of Republic Pictures, ITC Entertainment, EMI Films, Gladden Entertainment, Hemdale Film Corporation, The Shooting Gallery, and Carolco Pictures before it went defunct. Artisan's releases included Requiem for a Dream, Pi, Grizzly Falls, Killing Zoe, National Lampoon's Van Wilder, The Blair Witch Project, Novocaine, and Startup.com. History Artisan, unlike most movie studios, had its roots in the home video industry. 1980s Artisan Entertainment was founded in 1981 by Noel C. Bloom as Family Home Entertainment, Inc.. In 1983, FHE began operating its new subsidiary U.S.A. Home Video, when tapes were usually packaged in large boxes and included non-family films such as Supergirl, Silent Night, Deadly Night, and many B-movies, including those that begin and end with B-actress Sybil Danning talking about the film that is being shown under the Adventure Video label. U.S.A. also released sports videos under the U.S.A. Sports Video label. In 1984, FHE and U.S.A. became part of Noel Bloom's NCB Entertainment Group (which also included Bloom's other labels Caballero Home Video, Monterey Home Video, Thriller Video and later Celebrity Home Entertainment), and then a year later in 1985, both were consolidated into International Video Entertainment, Inc., formed under NCB and also taking ownership of Monterey and Thriller Video. The IVE name was used for non-family releases (although the U.S.A. name continued until 1987) and FHE name was used for family releases Billboard (31 August 1985, p. 49). In the late 1980s, the company branched into film distribution for television. In 1987, IVE was acquired by Carolco Pictures from NCB Entertainment after Carolco had a short-lived minority interest in the latter a year earlier. The unrated release of Angel Heart was the first Carolco film released by IVE on video. The studio hired Jose Menendez as head of IVE; he was responsible for creating product deals with Sylvester Stallone's White Eagle Enterprises and producer Edward Pressman. In 1989, Menendez and his wife were murdered by their two sons. In 1988, IVE and FHE consolidated into LIVE Entertainment after a merger with Lieberman.Prince, pp. 145-146. LIVE formed new ventures outside the home video business, including an ownership of retail music and video chains across the East Coast, after the acquisitions of such stores as Strawberries and Waxie Maxie. 1990–1997 In 1990, IVE became LIVE Home Video. Carolco formed its own home video division under partnership with LIVE. The company also formed Avid Home Entertainment, which reissued older IVE products, as well as ITC Entertainment's back catalogue, on videocassette at discount prices. Also in 1990, LIVE acquired German video distributor VCL. LIVE Entertainment branched into film production. The company spent more than a million dollars to finance the 1992 film Reservoir Dogs, which marked the directorial debut of Quentin Tarantino. Other films included Paul Schrader's Light Sleeper. In 1991, the company took over Vestron after its downfall; Vestron had been known best for Dirty Dancing, which had been the second highest-grossing independent film of all time. Vestron releases continued into 1992. For several years starting in 1993, LIVE Entertainment distributed anime released by Pioneer Entertainment, including Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki and the first Tenchi Muyo! movie, Tenchi Muyo! in Love. Much of LIVE's earnings was partially thanks to Carolco's investment in the company, but by 1991, the studio was in such debt that a plan to merge the two companies was called off that December.Apodaca, Patrice (4 December 1991). "Carolco Drops Merger Talks With Live." Los Angeles Times. In 1993, Carolco restructured itself and was forced to sell its shares in LIVE Entertainment to a group of investors led by Pioneer Electric Corporation. In August 1994, Carolco and LIVE plotted another merger attempt, but the plans fell apart once again that October. In 1996, when Carolco ceased to exist as a company, StudioCanal got full rights to their film library and thus LIVE (under a new deal with the French-based production company) continued to distribute Carolco's films for video. Other ex-video distributors that had been owned by and folded into LIVE Entertainment included Tenth Avenue Video (And Platinum Productions), and Magnum Entertainment. 1997–2003 In 1997, LIVE was acquired by Bain Capital and was taken private. As part of a restructuring process, in April 1998, the company became Artisan Entertainment. Artisan's video unit began to expand to include the Hallmark Entertainment and Hallmark Hall of Fame movies on VHS and DVD and Discovery Communications releases. In May 2000, Marvel Studios negotiated a deal with Artisan Entertainment for a co-production joint venture that included rights to 15 Marvel characters including Captain America, Thor, Black Panther, Iron Fist, and Deadpool. Artisan would finance and distribute while Marvel would developing licensing and merchandising tie-ins. The resulting production library, which would also include TV series, direct-to-video films and internet projects, would be co-owned. On September 13, 2000, Artisan launched Artisan Digital Media and iArtisan."Variety" Artisan spins web variety.com, Retrieved on July 3, 2012 In May 2003, Artisan and Microsoft jointly announced the first release of a high definition DVD, Terminator 2: Judgment Day (Extreme Edition). The release was a promotion for the Windows Media version 9 format; it could only be played on a personal computer with Windows XP. Artisan had released the movie in 2002 on D-VHS. In the summer 2003, Marvel Enterprises placed an offer for Artisan, with then-Disney-owned and Weinstein-operated Miramax Films to provide backing for Marvel's bid. On December 15, 2003, Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation acquired Artisan for $220 millionSHARON WAXMAN "New York Times" December 16, 2003 With Acquisition, Lions Gate Is Now Largest Indie nytimes.com, Retrieved on July 20, 2013 and video releases through Artisan have now been re-released under the Lionsgate Home Entertainment banner. After the sale, Artisan Entertainment, Inc. was renamed to Lions Gate Entertainment, Inc. Filmography As LIVE Entertainment As Artisan Entertainment References Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in New York City Category:Entertainment companies established in 1981 Category:Companies disestablished in 2004 Category:Defunct companies based in New York City Category:Former Lionsgate subsidiaries Category:American film studios Category:Home video distributors Category:2003 mergers and acquisitions